


To The Victor

by rivlee



Series: Gone Are All The Days [30]
Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Easter, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babe and Merl-Francis play a game of paque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Cajun Easter traditions is the game of paque/paquing, based in old European tradition, in which opponents tap the top of their eggs together. The victor is the one left standing with a non-cracked egg.

**_April 8, 2007_ **

“You start the season dancing for a chicken and end it with cracking Easter eggs. There’s an obsession somewhere in there,” Spina said.

“We don’t _have_ to make you up a basket of chocolate next year, if you’re gonna keep making fun of our traditions,” Gene said.

Spina hugged his basket of candy closer to his chest. “I was just making an observation.”

Gene smirked and picked up another jelly bean to throw at Merl-Francis’ head. Loyalty went a long way with their friendship, but there were few true rules in the paquing game, and that cheater was using a goose egg besides. Gene didn’t think it wrong that he worked to see Edward to victory, if only out of a sense of fairness and equality. 

A crack sounded in the air before Edward held up his arms in victory. 

“Give it five seconds and he might start singing _Philadelphia Freedom_ ,” Spina said. 

“Beginner’s fucking luck,” Merl-Francis declared. “Best two out of three, Heffron. Let’s see how well you do at paquing eggs without Gene-Baptiste offering an assist.”

“Fine,” Edward said. “I pick the eggs this time, then. _Both_ of them for both rounds.”

Merl-Francis growled, but he had to defend his title as paquing champion. He sucked some air between his teeth before holding his head up high. “Bring it.”

Gene tilted his head to the basket of eggs on the table. They were all regular hard-boiled with no paque-game-veteran tricks. Edward gave him a blazing smile before selecting two. 

“Let’s do this, Shelton.”

Each man grasped his egg tight before knocking them together. The crack sounded again and Merl-Francis cursed under his breath. 

"Next round," he said.

Gene passed two more to Edward and gave him a kiss for good luck.

"Don't make me declare favoritism on part of the paquing official, 'cause I will," Merl-Francis said.

"Don't make me get off this couch," Gene said. "I know where the painted rock-eggs are, _couyon_."

Merl-Francis ran a hand through his hair before turning his sneer on Edward. "You ready to go again, Heffron?"

Babe shrugged. "You're sure in a hurry for a man about to lose again, but sure."

"Just get your egg, Heffron"

Another game, another crack sounded, and Spina let out a whoop of joy. 

“Edward ‘Babe’ Heffron is declared victor,” Gene announced. 

Edward was singing _Eat It_ to Merl-Francis, which would probably result in a whole different kind of cracking, but even Merl-Francis couldn’t keep his frown in the face of Edward’s victory dance.

“I can’t remember the last time he smiled this much,” Spina said. He slapped Gene’s shoulder. “Thanks, Doc. For everything, you know.”

“Ralph, it has been my genuine pleasure,” Gene said. He slid off the couch and walked over to Edward, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Now, don’t you go being a spoilt victor. Let Merl-Francis cling to some of his pride before he starts clucking on about a _paque on both your houses_.”

Edward bent his head and kissed Gene’s forehead. “Only ‘cause you asked so nicely.”

“I’m fixing to puke on one of you,” Merl-Francis said.

Gene-Baptiste always had a bit of a devil in him, and it didn’t just come from his tempter, despite common opinion to the contrary.

“The basket of dyed eggs on the kitchen counter aren’t hard boiled. I think they need to meet Merl-Francis’ all personal-like,” he whispered to Edward.

Edward’s eyes lit up. “That’s one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said to me.”


End file.
